This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Summary: This protocol covers a total of 16 animals (4 groups with 4 animals/group). For purposes of scheduling we will group the animals into Imaging groups (Image group A and B) with 2 animals from each of the 4 treatment groups in each Image group ( 8 animals per Imaging group). Each animal will be scanned 4 times (days -2,1,8, and 22) over the course of 4 weeks per the protocol (A549-p100v4MRI.rt: Jan2, 2009). Each scan will produce two datasets - a T2-weighted set of 6-12 images enabling calculation of tumor volume and a DCE dataset covering contrast uptake and washout over 20 minutes- ~ 40 images. This will yield a total of 64 scanning sessions each of which produces 52 images, i.e. a total of 3328 images. This budget covers the cost of data acquisition, analysis, and generation of a final report. MRI Scan Protocol: Setup/Locator 10 min Multislice T2 30 min DCE 20 min 549A 16 animals scanned 4 times